Just one more moment
by Basslady
Summary: When she felt agony and she felt empty because she felt something ,everything ,was missing. When he was the person who cut short a vital ,the vital,part of his life. And Fate brings them back together. One-shot, read and review!


Blair slammed the door behind her and started running blinded with tears. She was so tired from hiding behind the laugh the smile all the time. She walked and walked and reached a park. There was a muddy pathway on the right that was covered with trees , she always wanted to know where it lead , but she never went there , fearing to dirt her self.. This time she didn't care she just walked through it. It was beautiful , you would forget you were in Manhattan for it was like a forest. There was single bench and there sat the most handsome man she has ever seen. His features were perfect and clear , like the face of a teenage guy not the adult that he was. She sat down. He was looking at her intensely, shock in his eyes. Was something wrong with her look? Blair wondered. She too couldn't stop looking at the man , she felt affection to him.

He said , he smirked:" Good evening."

She said:" Good evening."

They sit in awkward silence.

He asked:" Why are crying?"

Strangely, she found herself confiding to the stranger , she said:" I just fought with my husband. It is just sad that I got all I ever wanted. I went to Yale , married Nate Archibald , and got a beautiful daughter named Audrey , but I am not happy. I feel like a part of me is missing."

The man nodded , but there were emotions in his eyes.

She felt deeply connected to the man.

He said: " Bla- I mean Mrs. Archibald you shouldn't sink in the sadness and loss , you should just move on. , believe me."

He said , as if talking to himself.

She said:" You are right , it is just that I feel like I miss someone , need someone , but I don not know who."

He said:"I know sometimes the only person you need , is the person you lose first. I lost my father and it wasn't easy believe me , but a certain brunette helped me , she always helped me , we used to sit here , talk , kiss…."

His voice trailed off.

She said:" You still see her?"  
He said:" It's been a while , but I saw her today."

She said:" How was it?"  
He said:" There were many things left unsaid , I didn't tell her I love her , I never did."

She felt an intense need to touch the man beside her , it was like she found the part she missed.

She said: "I know this is weird , but I felt like a force walked me here today."

He said:" It walks me here everyday."

Her phone rang , it was her husband , she did not bother to answer , she really did not love him.

He asked; "Why are you fighting with your husband?"

She said: "Every night , for some reason I wake up screaming Bass or Chuck or believe it , Basshole and I cry as if begging whoever this is to come to me , and Nate gets angry. I think I am going crazy."

The guy sat in silence.

It was a comforting silence not an awkward one. The phone rang again , it was Nate. She did not want to leave , but she had to.

She stood up and left knowing that when life was hard on her this will be her shelter. She leaned over and hugged him.

Chuck Bass would have said anything to make her hug him again, but she forgot him and all her teenage memories from the day of that accident. The accident that was his fault , the first time he decided to take the wheel. Just once , and it happened. She was in a comma , and he had to watch her fade away. He had to leave her , it was his fault. The girl he was talking about was her , Blair Waldrof the woman he never told he loved while she was the only one he will ever loved , since there was no point in loving , if he wasn't loving _her_. He considered calling her name and telling her about the past she forgot , but it was not fair to barge in her life again. In the past , she stopped being selfish for him , now it was time he did the same.

Blair kept on urging her legs to walk away , but she couldn't. It was insane but she felt like she were in love with that stranger , his deep voice , his smirk , his words.

She felt love , love she never felt before , not to her husband , not to anyone , maybe she really was going crazy. She did not even know his name. She felt passionately , and insanely , and deeply attached to the Him. Like she had some connection. Panic came through her as she realized she may never see him again , she ran back to the park to their place. Well it was his place with another woman , which gave her irrational and illogical pain. She approached the bench and realized in dread that he was gone , but she saw engraved on the bench:" _three words , eight letters , say them and I am yours."_

**A\N : Hope you liked it , review please. **

**xoxo**


End file.
